Never Wouldv'e Thought
by brathanfan27
Summary: [Flight 29 Down] Instead of Eric showing a video with a secret about Jackson, theres a secret about someone else. Still deciding on couples. CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. The Video

"Eric, Do not play that video!" yelled Jackson.

"And why not?" Eric asked.

"Because maybe the person on the video doesn't want anybody to see it"

"Well to bad" Eric said as he hit the play button on the camera.

"**_It may seem like I have a good life, but you see to tell you the truth my life is hell. My friends, they're not really my friends and my family, my god is my family messed up. You see my dad he…he hits my mom, my sister and me. No one does anything about it because we're too afraid. I'm usually the one to stand up to him and for doing that I just get hit even more. And then there was my boyfriend I had. He was in college and he was a great guy until one night when he…ummm… he tries to rape me. Thankfully I got away in time and talked to someone about it. You see there's a part of me that wants to go home so I can help my mom and my sister, but there's a part of me that wants to stay here with my friends. I may not treat them all that great, but they are the best people I know and they make me forget about everything at home. And when I'm ready to show you guys this I'll show you, I'll show you that this is the real Taylor." _Taylor said with tears streaming down her face.**

"Eric how could you do that!" yelled Melissa, "she wasn't ready to tell us."

"I just thought it would be best for you guys to know now, how fake she really is" Eric said.

"You know what Eric, I'll admit I am fake, but that's because I'm afraid okay? I'm afraid to get close to anyone, because in case you haven't noticed whenever I get close to someone something bad happens!" Taylor yelled, once again in tears.

"What makes you think that we would actually so something like that to you!"

"I don't know Eric, do you think I ever thought my boyfriend or my dad would do anything like that to me!" Taylor yelled choking up, "I'm going for a walk"

"Taylor!" yelled Jackson.

"And don't even bother following me!"

THE NEXT MORING 

It wasn't a nice day outside, the clouds were grey, there was no sun out, it was raining and it was cold. Everyone was sitting around the fire still very mad at Eric and very concerned about Taylor.

"Melissa, is Taylor alright?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, I thought you came to your tent."

"No she didn't" Jackson said, "if she didn't go to our tent and she didn't go to your tent then that means…"

"She's still in the woods," Daley said finishing his sentence.

"Come on guys lets go look for her!" said Jackson, "and Eric if we don't find her, you're going to be sorry.

They spilt up into 2 groups. One consisted of Lex, Melissa and Eric and the other of Jackson, Daley and Nathan. As they started walking out into the forest it started raining harder, but that didn't stop them, they were going to find Taylor no matter what.


	2. Rain

Chapter Two 

" Jackson it's raining hard! We should head back!" yelled Daley. It was raining hard and that was all you could hear.

"Yeah, maybe Melissa, Lex and Eric found Taylor!" Nathan added.

"I'm not stopping until I'm sure, you guys go back I know this place very well. If I don't find Taylor in the next 30 minutes I'll come back" Jackson said.

"Are you sure?" asked Daley. She didn't want to leave Jackson on his own and risk him getting lost too.

"Positive" he replied.

"Be very careful" said Daley giving Jackson a hug.

"And if you get lost stay exactly where you are and we'll find you" said Nathan.

"Yes mom, yes dad" said Jackson joking and with that Nathan and Daley were gone and Jackson was alone still looking for Taylor.

When Nathan and Daley got back to the site they saw Eric, Lex and Melissa sitting outside.

"You guys its pouring rain. Why aren't you in the tent? Did you find Taylor?" Daley asked.

"Number one we're out her because Miss Drama hasn't been found and that answers your second question. If Taylor wasn't such a drama queen we wouldn't be here right now" said Eric.

"Eric! I've had enough of your attitude! What the hell has Taylor ever done to you? Yeah, at first she wasn't the nicest person but she changed! I thought you changed into a better person too but I was obviously wrong!" yelled Melissa. No one had ever heard Melissa yell like that and everyone looked at her shocked, "What I'm pissed off, aren't you guys?" she asked.

"Eric she's right why did you do that to Taylor?" asked Lex.

"Because you guys deserved to know the truth about her. She's not perfect like she acts like she is. Her life isn't good and she's not happy" Eric said.

"She said she would tell us when she was ready and I believe she would have and now because of you she's lost. Its lucky we have Jackson still out there looking for her!" yelled Daley, she had also had enough. After Daley said that everyone walked away from Eric and into the tent. Eric just sat in the rain starting to feel really bad for what he did.

WITH JACKSON

Jackson had been walking for 25 minutes now and slowly turned around and started to leave until he heard someone crying. He went to look behind the tree and saw Taylor sitting there with her face in her hands crying. Jackson sat next to Taylor and put his arms around her. He knew that now was a bad time to talk. Taylor put her head on Jackson's shoulder and after awhile finally spoke up.

" Jackson?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said, "now do you want to go back to see everyone else? They're really worried."

"They are?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. I thought after realizing how fake I was everyone would hate me even more then they already do."

" Taylor. Hey look at me" Jackson said lifting Taylor's chin up meeting her eyes with his, "Nobody hates you and nobody ever did. You're a great girl beautiful, sweet, funny, caring, and the list just goes on." After Jackson had realized what he just said he turned red immediately.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I do" Jackson said smiling.

"You're a great guy Jackson" said Taylor smiling. Then it started raining even harder.

"Come on! Lets go!" yelled Jackson putting out his hand. Taylor took his hand and for the first time in a long time she felt truly happy.


	3. Compliments

"Taylor" everyone exclaimed stepping out of the tent when they saw Taylor and Jackson were back.

"Thank God you're okay" said Melissa giving Taylor a hug.

"We were worried sick about you" Daley said.

"Don't ever do that again" Nathan warned.

"You sound a lot like my parents" said Taylor laughing as she gave both of them a hug..

"Tell me about it" said Jackson. It had been raining, but no one seemed to care, they were all just happy Taylor was okay. Lex noticed Taylor starting to shiver.

"Taylor how long have you been out in the rain?" he asked.

"I don't know, a few hours" she said.

"Why don't you go in the tent and get some rest" said Jackson leading her into the tent, "Melissa you go get some water for Taylor, Lex go get some blankets, Daley and Nathan go find some food, and Eric you just stay the hell out of everyone's way" Jackson said poking his head out of the tent.

"Got it!" everyone, but Eric said. He just sat in the rain. Melissa saw a drop of water fall down his face. She couldn't tell if it was from the rain, or if Eric actually cared that he hurt someone that bad and was crying.

IN THE TENT WITH JACKSON AND TAYLOR

"Here just lay under these blankets for now, until Lex brings some warmer ones" Jackson told Taylor.

"It's so great to have friends like you guys" Taylor started, "and to think when I got here I treated you all like crap" she said looking down at her hands.

"Yeah you did, but you changed. You became a better person, who put other people before herself, who didn't care what other people thought, who started to care more about what was on the outside than the inside.." Jackson started.

"Wow Jackson, you must have given me the most compliments I've ever gotten in one day" said Taylor smiling.

"Well there's a lot about you to compliment" Jackson said.

"I can think of a few amazing things about you too" said Taylor.

"Come on, there has to be way more than a few" Jackson joked.

"Actually" Taylor laughed, "there is" she said looking Jackson in the eye.

"Yeah okay" said Jackson sarcastically looking away.

"I'm serious, I mean you make one hell of a leader, you were the one who taught me to be caring and to not care what people thought, you look out for everyone, you know how to solve everyone's problems, you have always been yourself and who you really are is truly amazing Jackson. And well, you're not that bad to look at" said Taylor blushing.

"Thanks Taylor, I'm not sure how much of that is actually true" he said.

"It all is" she said leaning into him. There faces were only inches apart when…

"Got the blankets!" said Lex walking into the tent.

"And the water" said Melissa smiling as she handed the water over to Taylor.

"Here's the food" said Daley as her and Nathan gave Taylor some coconut juice and bananas that they had stored on the plane.

"Thanks guys" said Taylor smiling as they all sat in the tent. Everyone, but Eric sat in the tent for a few hours laughing and telling jokes and getting to know the real Taylor. At times they were in tears from crying so much and at other times from laughing so much.

"Eric!" Eric heard someone call from the tent and to his surprise when he looked over he saw it was Taylor, "come in!" she said, "I don't want you to get sick"

"Are you sure you want me in here?" Eric asked awkwardly when he stepped into the tent, "I mean what I did to was…"

"Rude" said Lex.

"Awful" Melissa said.

"Dumb" Jackson added.

"Mean" Daley said.

"Well, yeah all of that and more." Eric said, "I'm really sorry and I feel like…"

"Crap" Nathan said.

"An idiot" Jackson added.

"Even stupider than usual" said Daley.

"Well, yeah" Eric said looking away.

"It's okay" said Taylor, "I mean I would have showed you guys that sooner and later and I wish you hadn't found out the way you did, but I'm happy the truth us out" said Taylor.

"How can you just forgive him like that?" ask Melissa giving Eric a dirty look, which was the same look everyone else was giving him.

"Well I believe that this island will or has changed everyone for the better. The old me probably would have done the same thing to someone, but I changed. Eric just hasn't changed yet, but I believe he will soon, he's already starting to change now" she said taking Eric's hand as she smiled at him, "and besides one thing you all taught me besides how to become a better person is to forgive, so I think we all should give Eric a second chance" Taylor said.

"Okay" they all said and after that Eric said sorry to everyone for doing what he did and they said sorry to him for saying what they did.

_I don't think Taylor would just forgive me for doing something like that. What I did was really horrible and I don't deserve to be forgiven, something's wrong. _Eric thought to himself.

_Now I have to go on pretending I'm not totally pissed at Eric. Yeah what he did to me was horrible and awful, but I still didn't want everyone mad at him, that would only create more drama and nobody here needs that. So all I need to do is pretend I like Eric for the sake of everyone else, until we get rescued, whenever that is._ Taylor thought.

_Wow Taylor is so amazing, she is really starting to show what an great person she really is. _Jackson thought to himself as he looked over at Taylor who was smiling at him and smiled back.

_Why are Taylor and Jackson looking at each other like that? Is there something going on there?_ Melissa thought feeling jealous.

_Poor Taylor, if Eric ever did anything like that to Daley he would be so dead_. Nathan thought.

_I can't believe Eric, I only forgave him to make Taylor happy. Why does he have to be such an ass. Nathan would never do anything like that, he's too amazing._ Daley thought to herself.

They all looked over to find Lex sleeping and before they knew it they were all doing the same thing and without realizing it Jackson wrapped his arm around Taylor and she dug her face into his chest.


	4. The new Eric

When Jackson woke up and saw that Taylor wasn't in his arms anymore he went outside to look for her, while everyone else was still sleeping. He found her sitting on the beach hugging her knees to her chest.

"Good morning" he said sitting next to her.

"Morning" she said smiling.

"Since when did you get up so early?" he asked.

"Since I couldn't sleep…" she started, "I kept think about my dad, and my boyfriend, and my so called friends back at home, and just how shitty my life at home really is…"

"Oh, Taylor" said Jackson wiping away the tears that had fallen out of her eyes.

"But I'm here now, with the most amazing people I ever met" she told him.

"Yeah everyone here is pretty amazing" he agreed.

"So that thing that almost happened last night before Lex walked in…" Taylor said referring to the kiss, "I think it would have been…"

"It was a mistake, I know" said Jackson to Taylor's disappointment who was going to tell him she thought it would have been amazing.

"Yeah, a mistake" said Taylor quietly looking away.

"I mean we're just friends, nothing more" Jackson said trying to convince himself and Taylor that.

"Right, and you like Melissa" Taylor said with obvious hurt in her voice.

"Right" he finished_. Wait_ _do I even like Melissa anymore?_ Jackson asked himself.

IN THE TENT WITH ERIC AND MELISSA

"Eric, move over!" said Melissa shoving Eric over who was taking up a lot of space in the tent.

"Sorry" he said moving over, which shocked Melissa. The old Eric would have made a big fit or a sarcastic remark. And whether he was doing it because he had actually changed or because he wanted to get more forgiveness, Melissa liked the new Eric.

"Thanks"

"Hey, Melissa?" Eric asked turning to face Melissa.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you forgive me because you wanted to or because Taylor asked you to?"

"A bit of both, I mean I did it because Taylor was upset and if that's what would make her feel better than I would do it, but I also did it because she made a point with what she said about the whole changing thing, and I think you might actually be changing" she told him.

"Me too, and I don't want to hurt anyone here again. You guys are the most amazing people I have ever met, you all made me realize that it's okay to be myself and I don't have to be funny all the time for people to like me" Eric explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Melissa started, "I was afraid to show my real self for awhile too, that you guys would think I was a loser, but nobody did. Well, besides you and Taylor" she said looking down.

"I'm sorry for who I used to be Melissa. Me and Taylor we were jerks when we first got here. She's changed now though, and I'm changing" he said.

"You know for once Eric, I actually believe you" Melissa said.

"Well that's a start for change" said Eric smiling.

"It is" Melissa responded, "so don't mess it up" she said pointing her index finger at him smiling back at him.

"I won't" said Eric. I have to change, _Melissa likes the new me and I think the new me might like Melissa._ Eric thought to himself, forgetting about the fact that Melissa liked Jackson, or did she?

AROUND THE FIRE WITH DALEY AND NATHAN

"There's so much drama going on lately" Daley told Nathan, "I mean it's not like missing Days Of Our Lives is a big deal anymore, I have my own soap opera right here" she joked.

"Wait…wait you watch Days Of Our Lives?" asked Nathan laughing, finding that even funnier than her joke.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" she asked.

"I don't know I just picture more as the Discovery Channel type girl, I can't see you watching Soap Opera's" he said still laughing.

"You're too smart for stupid shows like that" he said, when he noticed she wasn't too happy anymore.

"Nice cover-up Nathan" Daley laughed.

"I mean it Daley, you are smart" he started, "But yeah, that was a pretty amazing cover-up, I must say" he said.

"Shut up" she said laughing and pushing him off the log he had been sitting on.

"Oh, you are so dead" said Nathan getting up. Daley got up too and started to run away from him, as he chased her down the beach. No one expected Daley and Nathan to be the kind of people that had fun, but when they were together they had a blast.

BACK WITH TAYLOR AND JACKSON

"I wish Nathan and Daley would just tell each other they had feelings for each other" said Taylor, "I mean it would make them so much happier, but they can't since you had to make that stupid rule about no romance going on here" said Taylor.

"That was a good rule" Jackson started, "if people became a couple or admitted there feelings for each other and it didn't work out, it would just create more drama here and it would be weird" Jackson said.

"So let them deal with that themselves" Taylor said, "I mean look at how happy they are, just think how much happier they would be if they could actually be together."

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen" said Jackson laughing.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" said Taylor, "People thought I only thought about myself when really you do too. You're afraid to tell Melissa how you feel because you don't know if it'll work out, so you're not going to let anyone else be a couple!"

"First of all I'm going it to protect everyone from getting hurt, and second how do you know I even like Melissa anymore?"

"Jackson people get hurt, it's a part of life, and wouldn't you rather experience that hurt with everyone here, than anywhere else? We all said that everyone here are the most amazing people we've ever met, don't you want to go through all the important things in life here. Whether they're good or not so good? We have people here to celebrate the good with, and to cry about the bad with!" she yelled, making a point, "And as for Melissa, it's obvious you like here. I mean, you made it pretty clear you didn't like me when you said the "almost kiss" was a mistake" she said getting up and walking away leaving Jackson there to think to himself.


End file.
